City of Tears
The City of Tears (P2) represented the power of Water. The City A towering temple dominated the city. Water streamed from spigots on each corner of the steeply angled roofs, the Fountains of Sunset Blood, creating man-made waterfalls that spilled into a moat below. The Gift, by Rich Wulf War Against Shadow The Five Cities In 1133 at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, five cities stood at the edge of Yomi, Realm of the Blessed Ancestors. Each city was infused with the power of the elements, Earth, Fire, Water, Air, and Void. In these cities, the blessed shiryo and faceless Goju clashed to determine the fate of the Celestial Order. Outnumbered by their shadowy enemies, the ancestors faced a battle they could not win. In the Mortal Realm, the Elemental Council heard their plea and enacted a ritual like none other in history, a ritual that would draw these five cities to the mortal realm where reinforcements could arrive to fight the spawns of Nothing back. Crossing Yomi The spirits that lived in the city were killed in a battle with the Goju. The Council completed by the returned spirit Isawa Tomo, casted the ritual that saved the five cities. Hidden Emperor, p. 94 City of Blood When the city materialized, it appeared in a Yobanjin region north of the Dragon territories, Bloodspeakers, pp. 56-57 near the camp of Jama Suru, the infamous Bloodspeaker. His Bloodspeakers eradicated the foul spawn and Suru, who had sensed the city had appeared for the ritual of the Elemental Masters, sent a false vision to them, a vision of the Goju and ancestors destroying one another. The Phoenix Clan declared the city sacrosanct. The city remained hidden to the Empire as a bloodspeaker stronghold and was renamed as City of Blood. Hidden Emperor, pp. 95 Spirit Wars In the War of Spirits Phoenix bloodspeakers manipulated the Imperial maps and the City found a place as Mizu Mura, so an ammount of resources from the Imperial treasure filled the cultist coffers instead dedicated to restore a ravaged city. Temple of Blood After the first Temple of Blood was destroyed in 1142 a new one was built within the city. Rediscovered Later it was discovered in the forest, the city was rebuilt and refugees from various battles settled there. Those who dwelled there were eventually infected with some inescapable sorrow, and the Council of Five were forced to declare the city sacred and off limits. Only a small order of monks were permitted to dwell there, tending the city's needs and keeping the forest from overrunning the city. The order of monks were led by Asako Kinuye, and were revealed to be bloodspeakers by the investigations of Master of Water Asako Bairei in 1168. Master of Earth Isawa Emori and Shiba Tsukimi led a legion of Shiba and destroyed the cult. Blood for Blood, by Shawn Carman Rebuild Once a City of Blood, it was rebuilt grander than ever. City of Tears (Glory of the Empire flavor) Because of its supernatural origin, the city was a major center of learning for shugenja, particularly those who are attuned to the element of Water. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 349 External Links * City of Tears (Action) (Soul of the Empire) * City of Blood (Web of Lies) * City of Tears (Glory of the Empire) Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Bloodspeakers Category:Yomi Category:Nejiro province